The Demon's Tears
by Sinspire Selendri
Summary: Twelve nights, twelve hours, twelve deaths, one kingdom, one assassin, one ruler... and one victor. War is brewing. The Black Wizard has risen again. Will the Shadow Kingdom rule again, or will it crumble, piece by piece, bloody inch by bloody inch, and cease? Will everything cease? Will she live a hell, or die in heaven? But... what if there is something more?


_Hiya people! Um... want a cup of tea? *sweat drop* I suck at this. Well, um... Kid's not very symmetry obsessed in this story and... well, that's about all? R &amp; R please! It's very much appreciated! _

The First Night: Eve

_Tonight is no ordinary night. Tonight, is when the battle would start. Twelve nights, twelve hours, twelve seconds, twelve deaths. In in eleven more nights, humanity of this era will be destroyed, and a new generation will rise. The Shadow Kingdom will rule once again, the world will bow to the feet of witches, the black wizard Sith, and their creation... Nalani._

Nalani

The world is stained with blood. It's all over our shores, it floods our cities, and makes up our waters. No one can protect themselves against it, so we must be part of it. I am part of it. I am a demon, a killer, a monster. Just like everything else in this world. I'm going to die, you know. Once I fulfill my purpose in life, I'll cease. Once everyone fulfills their purpose, they'll die. When the world ceases, it's purpose will be fulfilled. I want to find my purpose. A tear ran down my cheek. It's black, just like everything about me; my heart, my soul, my life is shrouded in darkness, the blindness of mot knowing who I truly am, the forced nativity of not knowing a purpose. I want to die now. I have served Arachnne, no, Sith for so long, why haven't I ceased? _Your time is coming, Nalani. Remember that once your purpose is fulfilled, you'll end._

Sith's ancient voice, raspy and weak as it was, reverberated in my mind. _Yes, Lord Sith, but what is it?_ His voice echoed cold laughter. _Soon, my dear. Soon.__ Now, I want you to go and carry out your task. _I breathed slowly. _Yes, Lord Sith._ Spiked, blackened steel chains emerged from the walls of my empty castle of glass, my resting place. The hissed as parts scraped against the floors and walls, till they floated around me, shielding me from the world that cruelly persecuted me. I opened my eyes, and walked out of the palace, my steps echoing where no one would hear them, and blacken chains scathing the walls, where they would disappear once I returned.

Death the Kid

"Father, is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned, and knowing full well that there was. I could feel it. The skies were darker, and it was as if the world was expecting something to big happen. Dread hung in the air, and even Kishin eggs were on edge. Just last night, a Kishin asked me to spare it to trade information on Sith. I killed it without hesitation, obviously, but now, I wish I hadn't. Maybe "Sith" had something to do with this. Lord Death turned around. "They're is, boy," he said, "But I'd rather not talk to you about it to you. Even with your power, I'm afraid this is too dangerous for you to know about."

I glared at him. This wasn't like him at all. He faced the mirror again. "I do this as your father, Kid, not the school's headmaster."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a first."

He pointed to the door. "You may leave now."

I shook my head. "Yet I choose not to. Father, I want answers. I can feel it too, you know."

Death merely pointed at the door again. "Leave."

I stayed put. "I'm not moving, Father. I need answers."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Father, you can sense it to, can't you? Please father..."

He sighed. "Very well. Get the others, please. If you need to know so badly, I bet the others want to know as well."

I blinked. "Really?"

He smiled cheerily. "No!" His features hardened again. "So get out."

Nalani

Sith was lying. My death would not come anytime soon. My tears are still black. I will only die when they turn white, and as they shine, I will be free. But not now. Now, I was trapped in this life, forced to follow a hollow purpose I didn't believe in. But if it would get me there... to my paradise in the after-life... I will do it. I want to die so badly, to leave this all behind, to be truly free. I want that life so bad, that I'm willing to die for it, and to bring others down with me.

That's how despicable I am.

Yet again, yet again, yet again! Yet again, I am preparing to kill someone to achieve my goal. To die. Yet again, I lie, I cheat, I steal, I kill to die. _Why? Why is life making me live through a nightmare? When will I wake up? Will I ever wake up? Will I ever find myself in this web of lies? Will I ever... live?_

The chains that surrounded me froze, and dropped to the ground. I kept walking, leaving them there. They would return, anyway. For tonight, I no longer have a use for them. I looked around the town square, hoping I could find somewhere to blend in. I was in my human form, but still, people seemed to sense there was something a little... different about me. Soon, I came to a small, dusty clothing shop.

The heavy smell of lavender hung in the air, and it was decorated quite randomly. Mismatch hats and socks were displayed everywhere, and battered coats hung on an... interesting assortment of hooks. A small, elderly woman walked up toward me and smiled. "Is there anything I can get you, dear?"

I blushed. I wasn't used to people asking me what they could do for _me_. "I suppose... some nice clothes? Like a... uniform, maybe?"

I look of realization hit her. "Ah, so you plan to attend the DWMA?"

I blushed again. "Y-yes."

She disappeared behind the counter and came back with a green sweater, a plaid skirt, and a pair of wrinkled stockings. "Is this okay?" She asked nicely, "If you'd like, I could get another sweater. Maybe a color you like better..."

I shook my head. "No, this is fine. How much?"

She looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh, well... people usually come in here to steal something cheap of the shelves, you know..."

Feeling sorry for her, I let her keep the change, and walked out. _Now I need a place to stay..._

I wandered the streets until I came to a hotel, where I decided to stay the night. Walking into the room, I heard something behind me. I turned to see it was one of Arachnne's spiders. It hissed, "Your first task?"

"He is dead, milady."

The spider hissed again. "Good. On the second night, you must kill a witch. It is the night of Evil's Bane. Fulfill your purpose, Nalani."

The spider crawled away, leaving me in the room to sleep, and to dream of death, my heaven, my savior, my only way of escaping this hell.

_R &amp; R people, R &amp; R!_


End file.
